Different
by PrimRueMellark
Summary: What is Stefan and Damon had a little sister, named Alexandra. What if she was nothing like any other vampire you ever met. And she is not the only Salvatore who falls in love with a Gilbert. JeremyxOC. I only own Alexandra's Character.
1. Prologue

_You are born, you have a childhood, you go through your teens, graduate high school, go to college, find your true love, get married, start a family, watch your kids go through the same cycle, then you grow old, and finally death. When eternity finds you, you miss mostly everything in the cycle of life. For me I've been fifteen for a hundred and forty two years. Nothing changes when you are a vampire. And this is my story…_

…_._

**Prologue **

"Stefan wait up" I call out to my older brother. "Come on I'm barely running" he called back to me. It's a warm a spring night outside of a small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. My home, I haven't been back here since 2002, to visit my nephew Zach with my brother. We don't stay long, I and my brother are waiting until morning to say good bye to him to go to our beach house in Florida. Right now we are hunting in the woods behind the old Salvatore Boarding House, even though our diet requires human blood, my brother found a way around it, we drink animal blood it keeps us alive but not as strong as other vampires. I never liked feeding on people before, lucky for me there was a war going on when I turned. I fed on the men that had no chance on surviving and in return I gave them some of my blood in return to heal them, I cheat I don't like when people die before their time comes it's not right.

We continue further into the wood until my elder brother suddenly stops and shoots his head up. "What is it, I don't smell a deer" I ask as I use my super sense of sniffing, I smell a couple of squirts, to a vampire their blood smells like sweet honey with a mixture of mint. Then there is a rabbit with the sweet smell of roses and sugar, there is also a coyote a mile away, I can tell it is insured from how strong the scent is, but I prefer deer's it is what keeps us the strongest the most. It has the smell of vanilla, but I don't smell any at all. "No, it's not that' he says, "Listen". I hear every sound of nature imaginable but, I try to focus on any not natural. Then that's when I hear it, it's about two miles away, a car was speeding down a road, then I hear the shrieking sound of the car brakes, and a splash in water. "HURRY" Stefan shouts as he speeds of toward the accident. I quickly follow him to an old bridge. We both look down as we see the bubbles forming in the water. We both know that the car is already submerged.

Before I could manage to say anything my brother beat me to it, "Wait here" he said as he leaped of the edge of the bridge into the water below. I felt so bad, after a hundred of years being alive, you would think I would learn how to swim. I waited on top of the bridge patiently, for what seems like forever. Finally I hear the water splashing below; I look down to see my brother with a girl, he is bringing her over to the bank of the water. I pull out my cell phone and dial 911. "Hello this 911, what is your emergency?" the lady asks on the end of the line. "Um… a car sped off of umm…" I look around for a street sign, I look around and see a sign off the under end of the bridge "um the old wickery bridge" I reply very quickly. "Ok help is on the way." The lady says as she hangs the lineup. I quickly run down to edge of the water where my brother is hovering over the girl, "Was she the only one" I ask hoping the girl was ok. "What, um no, her parents." He says and before I know it he is in the water again. I carefully walk over to the girl, I can hear her heart beat, so I know she is alive. As I make my way over to her I take a good look at her face. I almost want to scream, Katherine Pierce, this is the person who ruined my life.

I'm still standing over her with my mouth hung open, as my brother appears by my shoulder. "Is that her" I ask weakly, "No she has a heartbeat "Stefan replies. We stay standing by the girl until I ask, "Parents?" "No, I was too late" He mutters under his breath. Tears start to form in my eyes, I turn around and hug my brother, he knows I hate it when people die, even people I don't even know. We are interrupted from our thoughts as the sounds of sirens make their way toward the bridge. "Come on" I say as I tug my brother's arm. We quickly flee the area and make our way toward the boarding house. Inside my brother goes into his room and I find my way into Zach's office. I tell him everything that happened tonight. But as if on cue, before I mention the girl that looked like the person who ruined my life, Stefan appears in the room with a photo in his hand and I know who it is, he shows it to Zach and asks, "Do you know who this girl is" Zach takes the photo and says, "That's Elena Gilbert".


	2. Pilot Part 1

** Pilot Part 1**

Stefan suggested that we should stay in Mystic Falls for a while and start a normal life, but I know the real reason why. For the past couple of month's sense the accident Stefan has literally been stalking this Elena Gilbert girl. He looked up all her records at the town hall once after the funeral of her parents he stole one of the brochures's to learn about her parents, made a fake Facebook account and friended her. He was on the internet for a whole week looking up everything from her pass. It has been crazy with him; he compelled people to give up information from everything they know about her. He sometimes follows her home almost every night. I've been playing no part in this, I find it very funny when he comes home and he pounds new information of her to Zach and me. Sometimes I believe that we should vervain him and throw him in the basement, Zach just laughs at me.

One night Zach and I are playing cards in the living room when Stefan comes in and drops a pile of papers in front of me. "What is this?" I ask as Zach picks up the papers and reads them over. "School?" He asks Stefan as he sits down next to me. "Yep, we've been in town the whole summer, so I guess now would be the time we start living a normal life." Stefan replies. "Cool I haven't been to school since 87'" I say when I take the papers from Zach and start reading them through. "Do you really think that's a good idea Uncle Stefan?" Zach says as he stands up from his chair. "I mean what if someone remembers you two?" He says. "The last time we were really involved in this town was in 1953, Zach I doubt anyone will remember us" I say. I didn't really want Zach to be putting such a bad mood on this, I really loved school and I wanted to be as human as possible. "Good night, Stefan" I say as I hop up and give my brother a hug. "Thank you" I say as I squeeze him tightly. "Good night Zach" I say as I give him a quick hug. I didn't want to be late for my first day of school tomorrow so I wanted to get everything ready tonight. As I'm running up the stairs they call up good night.

Once I enter my room I immediately run to my closet. It is the biggest one in the house because I keep all my clothes from over the last century. As I walk in I immediately know what I'm going to wear, I walk in to the very back of my closet and start rummaging through the racks of clothing, until I find what I'm looking for. I grab my light and dark blue plaid shirt and a dark blue t-shirt, dark jeans and my brown lace up boots. I make my way over to my desk and layout my outfit. I then go and rummage through all my school supplies I have laying around the house. After I have everything organized I decide to take a shower. After my shower I'm drying my hair getting ready for bed when Stefan comes in my room and takes the towel from my head. "Hey" I say as I snatch it back from him. He just puts his hands up in surrender when he plops down on my bed. "So I see you're already for school tomorrow" he says as I sit down on the end finishing drying of my curls. "Yep, you know I've always wanted to go, but someone would never let me" I say as I throw my towel at him. "Well a fifteen year old never changing from a young girl threw the freshman to senior year would cause notice" he replies. "What changed your mind now" I ask. He doesn't reply he just stares at me defeated. "Are you just going because of Elena" I ask my brother. "I just…um…want to know her making sure she's not Katherine." "I thought you already figured out when you stalked her all this summer" I reply jokingly. He just laughs. "Alright I'll just leave you to sleep" he says as he gets up to leave the room. "Good night brother" I say as I turn off the light. "Good night Alexandra" He says as he shuts the door behind him.

When I wake up in the morning I look over to my clock on my nightstand on the left of my bed 5:37 am. I smile; I never wake up this early in the day. I jump out of my bed and skip to my bathroom to get ready. I start combing through my hair and start to straighten it when I'm done. When I'm done I leave my hair down it passes about three inches below my shoulders. When I finished getting dressed I grab my bag and make my way down stairs to find Zach in the kitchen drinking some coffee. "Morning" I say as I start to pour myself a glass, the caffeine helps with the cravings. "Morning Aunt Alex" Zach replies, after all these years I'm still not use to a forty year old man calling a "fifteen" year old girl an 'Aunt'. I smile as I sit down next to him, "Anything good in the paper" I ask him. "I don't know if this is good are not, but you guys promised" He says as he hands me the paper. Two missing people and dead, murdered any an animal. "It wasn't me Zach, I haven't had human blood since 1898" I reply, "And I don't believe Stefan did" I reply as I get up and leave the table; "Aunt Alex, look I'm sorry I didn't mean that" He called out. "It's ok I know you didn't mean it, I know Mystic Falls has been a peaceful place, and then a murder suddenly appears, my first reaction would be the same" I say as I stand in the door way. "Now go don't want to be late for your first day" He tells me "Right, bye Zach" I call out as I skip toward the door.

When I'm outside I start walking down the lawn until I hear my name, "Alex!" I turn my head to see Stefan jumping off the roof and landing perfectly, he jogs over to me with a stupid grin plastered on his face. "Show off" I mutter but loud enough so he can hear me. "So are you ready for your first day of school?" he asks as we start walking. "Yes in matter of fact I am, I'm actually doing a report on how much the school system has changed since 87' and 09'" I joke, he laughs. "So what is your plan with this Elena girl" I say as we make our way into town. He stops and looks at me and says, "To be honest Alex, I have no idea what I'm going to do" 'Wing it" I say simply, "What?" he says stupidly, "Wing it, just say the first thing that comes out of your mind, your excellent at that" I nudge him in the arm as I smile and keep walking toward the school. He laughs as he catches up to me. When we get to the school ground we have eyes staring at us, literally all of them. I focus my hearing on the murmurs of students, 'Who are they?' and 'Wow he's hot'" I look at my brothers face as he obviously hears them as well. We enter the school and the same thing happens over again as we make our ways toward the office. I rummaged through my bag to pull out my paper work, I had Zach help me change the dates on all my records from my previse school years,

We make our way into the office and I go up to the receptionist, "Excuse me" I say shyly to the lady at the desk, "Hello dear, can I help you" she replies "Um… yes, I'm Alexandra Salvatore and I'm here to register." I say as I hand my papers to the lady. "Oh, yes" she says as she takes the next few minutes to look through my papers. "Here are your schedule and your locker number with the combination" she says with a smile as she hands the papers toward me. "Thank you very much" I say as I go stand behind my brother. I stand there patiently as he talks to the lady at the front desk. "You're missing immunization records and we do insist on transcripts" the lady says to him. My brother takes off his sunglasses and say to the lady, "Please look again I'm sure everything you need is there" he says as he looks deeply into her eyes. "We'll your right, so it is." She replies, it was obvious he had compelled her, oh Stefan, I think to myself. He turns to me as the lady gets up to retrieve his schedule. "Why don't you go find your locker, you wouldn't want to be late" "Ok, but I'll meet you after school" I tell him as I turn around to leave.

As I walk out I pass this African American girl with pretty curly hair dumbly standing at my brother. I walk down the west wing as I was instructed to go and find my locker. I eventually come to the number 1278, my new locker. I smile as I pull out the little sheet of paper with the combination on it. "10-34-13' I mutter to myself as I successfully open my locker on my fifth try. After my locker visit I stumble into my first period class, History with Mr. Tanner. As I make my way into the class room all of the eyes focus on me, "What is so important other than the…" On what seems to be the teacher says until he looks at me standing in the door way, "Um hi, I'm the new student" I say as I hand him my papers. "Oh yes…Miss?" he asks "Oh um, Salvatore" I tell him. "Take a seat" he gestures to me. "Now that we aren't interrupted, let me continue on The Battle of Willow Creek" he says as he makes his way over to the chalk board. I look around at the other students already knowing what this battle is, because I was there, but only this wasn't a battle, just something they made up to put in our History books. I look around as the rest of the students have their notes out; I go to my bag and pull out a binder and a black gel pen. "Now I was saying this battle resulted at the end of the war…" he was interrupted by the door opening and slamming , if I still had a heart beat it would of stopped as a boy enters the class room, he had gelled spiked up hair, a black hoody and tee walk into the room. By the smell of him I could tell that he was a drug user, normally I would stay far away from people like that but something in me felt like I had to know this boy. I don't believe in love of first sight but something tells me I'm wrong.


	3. Pilot Part 2

**Pilot Part 2**

"Ah isn't Mr. Gilbert, nice of you to join us, before you speak I gave you four months last semester, but personal excuses stop now." Mr. Tanner says sternly to the boy, I'm still staring at him until, Tanner speaks up again, "Please go take a seat to our new student Miss Salvatore, and please don't ever step foot in my class stoned again." This has me snap out of my thoughts, wait he is sitting next to me, my eyes follow him as he takes the empty seat next to me in the middle of the class room, my nose hurts by the smell of him, he is definitely a drug user, and by his smell he has been smoking a lot already today. Something tells me that I need to stay away from him, that he's nothing but bad news, but the other part of me wants me to get to know him and help him, I just want to help him, I want to help him because something tells me the way he acts and looks isn't his normal self. I'm still staring at him for the rest of class, focusing on his face, I can tell he hasn't been paying attention to the lesson, but neither have I.

I'm finally back in reality when Mr. Tanner mentions we have a project to be assigned, "Ok In the last five minutes of class we will be assigning partners for the research paper on the Tragic History of Mystic Falls, now when I call your names up you will come up and pick a topic, then you can leave my class" he tells us very annoyed, you can tell by the way he speaks and acts to us he doesn't want to be here. "Mr. Strive and Mr. Westing…Miss. Keller and Miss. Ports…Miss. Salvatore and Mr. Gilbert" He says as he is picking names from the hat, I have a secret smile on my face as I gather my stuff and put in my bag, I get up to make my way to the front of the room I get up to the front as Tanner hands me my assignment and I put my hand in the bowl with all the names in it, I reach in to the very bottom and pull out one of them, I read, "The Burning of Fells Church"

As soon as I read it the Gilbert boy brushes pass my shoulder, I don't even flinch though. I think to myself 'What is his problem'. I shove the papers in my bag and run out to him in the hallway. "So when do you want to work on this project" I ask him as I'm standing in front of him, "Um, how about you work on it and call me when it's done" he says as he brushes my shoulder again and continues walking. "Um let me see how about no" I tell him as I grab his shoulder and turn him around. "Ow" he says "What is your problem" "Well, first of all I don't do homework for people who think there all cool and not, and second of all you're a total jerk" I say as I turn around and walk the other way. 'Stupid' I think to myself as I continue to walk through the halls, that was a terrible impression to give someone when you want to help them.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur, the entire time I just think on how I am going to help this boy, make a good impression on him. Right now I'm standing by a pic-nic table waiting for Stefan so we can go home. As I'm waiting I take out my sketch book and pencils and continue to work on one of my drawings. I'm outlining on a flower I'm drawing behind a water fall, when Stefan joins me. "Still drawing" he asks, "Yeah gets my mind off things" I reply, "So ready to go" he asks as he takes my sketchbook and starts flipping through the pages. I nod my head as I take my book back and put it in my bag, I follow him while he leads the way home, he tells me about his day and how he met Elena and they kinda of hit it off. I tell him about mine and all my thoughts on her brother, with the project and how I want to know him and help him.

"Seems my little sister has boy problem's, finally after a hundred and forty years" He replies jokingly as we turn a street corner, "No… it's he seems damaged, like I want to help him" I reply back. "oh now that seems more like you" He says as he starts walking into the local cemetery. "Um… why are we here" I ask as I follow him in. "I want to see why Elena came in here" he told me, "Oh so now your bringing me on your stalking missions" I say sarcastically. "Ha ha ha, no be quiet" he told me. He leads me farther in to the cemetery until we see Elena sitting at a tombstone writing in a green journal. We sit there in silence. Apart of me was board and the other part of me was curious on what she was writing, I watch my older brothers face, he seems intrigued by her, he looks like he is in…love.

We sit in silence for a while until Stefan points out the fog that is rolling in around us. "What is this" I whisper, "I don't know" he replies. We look at Elena who seems to be arguing with a creepy black crow; it seems that it won't leave her alone. She soon grabs her bag and starts running away from the bird, Stefan and I get up and go follow her. We run and see her fall down a hill, I follow Stefan as he goes and stands right next to her, I sigh and go stand next to him. She looks up and gasps as she sees Stefan and me. "You ok?" Stefan asks her. She looks at him then at me, "Were you guys following me?" "No um, we just saw you fall" I tell her. "And you guys just happen to be hanging out in a cemetery" she says, "No were visiting, we have family here" My brother tells her, "Oh I'm sorry, it's the fog it's making me foggy, and back there was a crow and it was all very Hitchcock, that is the bird movie?" She says all very fast, I just smile. "I'm Elena" she says to my brother. "I'm Stefan" he tells her, they smile at each other not noticing I'm there, "I'm Alexandra, his sister" I say breaking their moment. "HI' she replies to me.

Stefan takes a leaf out of her hair and smiles at her, wow he's flirting; now I have something new to tease him on. "Thanks' Elena says to him. After an awkward silence she breaks it, "Um that's a nice ring" she says to Stefan as she gestures to his daylight ring on his finger. "Oh um, thanks, it's a family ring, I'm kinda stuck with it weird huh" he lies to her but she doesn't seem to notice. "No it's um not" she tells him. That's when I smell it, blood. It smells so sweet, but I control my urge, but knowing Stefan I say, "Did you hurt yourself?" I ask her. She seems shocked by the question, "Oh um. Let me check" she puts her foot up on a log, and rolls up her jeans to just above her knee, right there on her shin is a cut with lots of blood coming out of it, I count to ten in my head and breathe deeply out of my nose, this is how I control my hunger.

I look at Stefan as he turns around to hind his blood sot eyes and veins budging under his eyes and his fangs appear. "You should leave get that patched up" He says to her under his breath. I put my hand on his shoulder with a firm grasp to keep him from attacking her. She turns her head and says, "Oh it's nothing, just…"That's all I here say before Stefan grabs my arm and flashes us out of there in a blur. He stops as we reach the edge of the woods at the boarding house. "Are you ok?" I ask him, "Yeah I'm fine, just trying to control my hunger." He tells me. "Good, you know I'm always here to help you" I tell him. "You and Lexi just never get off my back do you?" He laughs at me, I laugh as I start to head into the house.

Later that night I find Stefan in his room writing in his journal. I draw and he writes it what relaxes us. "What you writing about?" I ask him as I sit on his desk. "I don't know my thoughts on the day." He tells me. "Mhm. What thoughts on Elena" I joke. "Yep that's it my unedifying love for a girl that I just met and how I'm going to ride off into the sunset with her on my white horse, with the wind blowing in my beautiful blond hair." He says as he spins around in his chair. I laugh at him as I look down on his desk to find a green journal with an 'E' on it. "Oh you've been reading your 3rd grade crush's journal" I ask as I flip through the page, I'm not reading them though, I would never read it. "No she dropped it when she fell and I picked it up, before we left". "Oh are you going to return it?" I ask him. "Yeah, how about now" he says as he gets up and heads to the door. "You coming?" I sigh and jump off his desk and run down stairs.

I follow Stefan to the Gilbert house to come and return Elena's journal. Before he could knock the door swung open to Elena about to leave the house. "Oh um sorry I was about to knock" My brother says to her. 'I um wanted to apologies for our disappearing act earlier" he tells her. "Oh its fine, I get it blood makes squeamish" she says with a smile. "How's your leg?" I ask her. "Yeah its fine thanks." She says to me. Elena Gilbert seems like a really nice girl, from what I already know about her she is nothing like Katherine. "How did you guys know where I lived?" she asks curiously. "Oh it's um a small town I asked the first person I saw" my brother tells her. 'Oh" she says back. Again I feel like I'm the third wheel with them, why dis Stefan invite me I wonder to myself. "I um thought that you might want this back" Stefan says to her as he hands her, her journal. "Oh I must have dropped this, oh um thank you" she says but not as kindly I think she must believe that my brother has read it.

And as if he read my mind he says, "Don't worry, I didn't… read it" he tells her. She replies, "No? Why not most people would have" she says with a slight laugh. "Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." He says to her. My brother must really like her to tell her that he kept a journal; it took him years to tell me. I continue to tune out their conversation until Elena tells us, "You don't have to wait out there" she says as she goes back into the house. It wasn't in invitation so some magical glass force is in the door way, in our way of entering the house. "Were fine" I call out acting like we're not trying to be rude from barging into her house. She appears around the corner "Um sorry were you going somewhere?" I ask Elena. "Yeah I'm meeting with a friend' she tells us. "Would you guys like to come?" she asks with a sincere smile on her face. We nod our heads. In the car she tells us that were going to the Grill, it's the teen hangout of Mystic Falls.

When we get there all the eyes are on my brother and Elena. Then a tall blond boy approaches us with a depressing look on his face, "Hi I'm Matt, nice to meet you guys, nice to meet you." He says to Stefan and me and shakes our hands. "Hi um Stefan and this is my little sister Alexandra" I smile at him and he just nods his head and leaves the Grill. We go sit down with Elena's friends Bonnie and Caroline, Bonnie was the girl I saw in the office earlier today, and Caroline from what I can tell is this Blond that is very shallow but she seems really nice. Right when they sit down they both start hammering us with question's, "So you were both born in Mystic Falls" Bonnie asks us. "Yeah we lived here for a little while in our child hood then moved to Florida." I tell her. "Parents?" Caroline's Question sort of shocks me. "No they passed" replied Stefan. "Oh I'm sorry" Elena says, I know she can relate to us because she also lost her parents too. We continue talking and then Caroline mention's this bonfire which is a back to school thing. During that conversation I look around the grill until I spot Gilbert hanging around the pool table.

"Um I'll be right back" I say as I get up from the table. "Ok" says Bonnie, I Can feel their eye s on my back as I make my way over to Elena's brother. "Hello partner" I startle him as I go stand next to him. "He looks at me than looks away. "Hey look, I'm sorry about the way I acted in the hallway earlier today at school, not a good way to make a first impression' I laugh a little when I say this. "Yeah whatever" he says as he takes a sip from his drink. "Ok, can you say anything from stoner talk" I say as I take his drink from his hand and put it on the tray of a passing waitress. "Look I'm sorry, I'm not the best person to hang around" he say somewhat defeated. "You Think" I say to him. "Yeah, so um when do you want to work on this project." He asks me. "Here" I say as I grab his hand, and scribble my cell number on it. He looks down and smiles at me. "Text me when your free" I tell him. "Alright" he smiles at me and I smile back. Then a girl with long curly dirty blond hair passes us and gives him a stern look. He drops my hand, I forgot that I was still holding it, and says, "Get away from me chick" he says as he storms of after the girl. I stand there thinking, 'What the Heck Just Happened'. Then I hear my phone buzzing, I open the text, 'Meet me at Library after school 2morrow 2:30 –Jeremy'.


	4. Pilot Part 3

Pilot Part 3

When I received his text message I wanted to go over and slap him across his face. I let out I giant huff and look around in frustration I see the girl Jeremy dumped me for and a guy with dark hair making out in the corner. What the heck does Jeremy see in her? I don't bother to go back to Stefan and the others at the table I head straight for the door. I keep reading Jeremy's text message on my phone as I walk across the town square, it looks more like a dump now, but the fountains the same.

XXXXXxX

"Damon stop it" I call out to my annoying elder brother, as he splashes me with water from the newly built fountain, it is supposed to open on the founder's day ball in a month. My brother and I are enjoying the flower garden bye sitting at the fountain in the middle of the day. Stefan was entertaining our house guess Katherine Pierce, he had an affair with her and so did Damon. She was much manipulated I didn't trust her she seems to be lying about her personality, but I put up with her for Stefan and Damon. And it was kinda of nice having another girl in the house after mother had passed on. I continued drawing in my parchment until my brother splashes me with fountain water...again. "Why do you draw every minute of every day?" Damon asks as he snatches the paper away from me and starts flipping through them. I try to grab them as I get up and try and reach for them. But he lifts them above his head. Ugh, why does he have to be taller than me? "'Because it relaxes me... Gets my mind off things" I reply as I still am trying to reach for my drawings. He stops and looks at me, "What's on your mind?" he asks. I sigh, I can't tell him what I think of Katherine it would crush him and I can't see him upset. So I think of something that we have already talked about, "You... Why do you have to leave for the Confederacy?" I say tearing up at the thought of him leaving and having a chance of not returning home. "Because..." he says as he takes my hands and we sit down at the fountain, "of father he wants Stefan and I to join so we can protect our rights and so I have something to prove to him" "But you don't have to prove anything to him, you are a perfect son, you have already proved that to our family, you have nothing else" I reply to him in a cheerful voice. He gives me a sigh, "It's too late... My regiment leaves at dawn tomorrow morning" "Deseret" I say simply. "I'm sorry I can't" he tells me. He gives me a weak smile as he takes my hand and we head of to home.

XXXXXxX

I smile at the memory, but my brother will never be the same. I continue to walk back to the boarding house. I 'm walking down a dimly lit street by the hovering lights above the street. That's when I hear the sound of footsteps following me. I stop dead in my tracks and immediately turn my head. There is no one there, but in their place is a black crow squawking at me. "Shoo!" I say as I shoot my hand at it. It still won't move, I feel tempted to sink my fangs in it and just slurp it dry. But I already had enough blood today. The stupid bird won't shut up, that's when I realize that it is the same crow from the cemetery that was bothering Elena. I can tell from the scent it gives off. I feel a little creped out so I just keep walking, than I hear its wings so I speed things up, I'm almost there. Then the flapping noise goes away and then I know it's gone. I turn another corner and let out a scream. It's sitting on Zach's car window. I speed inside the house and slam the door shut and run into my room. I go over to my desk and pull out my pastels and sketch pad.

I start with simple strokes of a black crow then I go into depths of the fountain it's sitting on. I'm sitting moving my hands in different directions to create in image, I'm highlighting the fountain ledge to give it more of a 3-D look until I turn my head and see Stefan smiling. "What?" I ask as I put the book back in its place on my desk. "It makes me happy when I see you draw it fascinates me to see that you can make a blank page into I picture" He tells me as he pulls up an ottoman and sits down next to me. I'm just staring at my feet. "What's on your mind, I saw you storm out of the Grill, what happened?" Stefan asks me as he tilts my head up. I smile weakly with my face that's stained with tears, "Boy trouble" I tell him, I get up in frustration, "Forget it, it's stupid" I tell him, I cross my arms and turn away from him, I want to be alone. "Nothing is stupid in your life to ignore" he says as he appears in front of me and outs his hands on shoulders, "You are the most perfect little girl that is independent and strong, literally. " he laughs at the last one. I reply with a smile. "Any boy to leave you for another girl is a complete idiot when he could've been friends with you" he gives me a strong smile and I pull him into a hug.

The next morning, I wake up regretting the day before it begins. Part of me wants to go meet Jeremy to slap him up and confront him, another part wants me not to show up and send him a jerk of a text message. Then the other part of me wants to go there and forget everything on want happened. I groan and roll out of my bed. I'm making my way down the stairs wearing a light pink shirt and a pale blue skirt with white flip-flops. My hair is up in a messy bun with hundreds of pins in it. I make my way into the Kitchen seeing Stefan pouring animal blood in a black water bottle. "For you" he says as he gives me my dark purple one. "Thanks" I manage to say as I take a huge gulp of bunny blood. "You seem in a rush" my brother says as we make our way out of the boarding house and down the street for school. "Just want to get the day over with" I say as I take another slip of my bunny blood. He nods; we walk in silence until we're about two minutes away from the school. "So you and Elena have a date tonight" I say. He smiles and laughs a little. "It's not a date exactly; it's just two friends hanging out at a party talking, laughing, and getting to know each other more". I laugh at him, he's such a dork. "Yeah and in other words a date" I tell him. "What would you know you've never dated anyone, ever" he reminds me. "Well in my defense anyone I would've dated would have to go through you and um..." I break of in my silence. Stefan already knows what name i was going to say. We stay silent until i stop and stare at a boy in a corner of a school giving pills to another girl. When will this go through his mind, she is never going to go for you. Stefan seemed of have met my gaze, "Come on, let's go in" he says as he guides me into the halls of Mystic Falls High.

The rest of the day goes by in a huge blur, my entire mind has been on if I should go meet Jeremy or not. I believe that I should just do this stupid project alone and do it myself, just like he first suggested. But the rest of me am telling me that I need to go speak to him. I sigh as I'm broken from my thoughts bye the final bell of the day. I'm at my locker grabbing my bag and my "water" bottle and start heading home. Instead of the boarding house I'm sitting at a table at the library taking notes on the lie of Fells church. Then when I'm done I'm already constructing the paper on sheet of loose-leaf. That's when someone pulls the chair next to me out and sits down, Jeremy.

I don't say anything I just hand him the notes I took so he could look over them. He agrees, "Wow, you sure do love history" he says as he examines the 15 sheets of paper I gave him, "Front and back" he says shocked. I just continue on constructing this paper. He sighs and begins to read through them. He finishes them pretty quickly than I expected him to. "Alright then the introduction?" he asks as he takes the pad of paper I'm working with and begins writing. I look at him. Studying things no one else would notice, he has freckles little moles on his face, with a scrounged nose when he focused, he doesn't seem like the jerk I first met. I'm dumbly staring at him until he turns his head and looks at me he smiles. I turn my head and I can feel a blush creeping on my face as I read on what he wrote on.

When I finish I want to tell him he has a brilliant way of interoperating this paper, spelling and grammar is all correct as well. But the words just don't come out of my mouth. He seems to notice this, "Ok, I get it I deserve the silent treatment" he says feeling defeated. I pretend I'm still reading his wonderful work. "Look I'm sorry about me bailing on you for Vickie the other day, I just really like her and she doesn't believe that I care about her" he tells me again defeated. I decide to reply this time, "Yeah didn't seem that way when she was sucking faces with another guy right after you left me standing there like an idiot" I tell him without even looking at him. He doesn't reply, he seems shock that I would say this. Sounded a lot better in my head, I think to myself. "Look I'm sorry, I feel like I'm acting like a brat" I say as I give up defeated as well. "It's fine, I guess now were even" he smiles and shrugs his shoulders. "I do have to say, you are an amazing writer" I tell him as I give him one of my best smile. "Thanks, I do have to say that you do take a lot of notes, it seems that you were actually there on how detailed they are" he says looking them over again.

I laugh nervously, thinking he knows and he will see right through this laugh. He doesn't instead he says, "You have a cute laughs, I like it." I smile at it blushing feverishly. "You seem like the only one, Stefan and Uncle Zach thinks it has an annoying ring to it" I say while gathering up all my notes and putting them in, my bag. "Well there wrong, it has a very beautiful ring to it" He says as he does the same with his materials. Wait a seconded did he just call me beautiful. "Well thank you". We continue talking as he walks me home, I told him he didn't have to but he insisted. We talked about embarrassing childhood memories, I didn't have anything to run out of about that, and neither did he. We actually have a lot in common such as colors, books, movies and we both have the same tradition of bringing baguettes to the movie theater instead of popcorn. I thought I was the only one. We continued to talk for ages until I had to go. We arrived at the boarding house. "It was nice getting to know you" I tell him. He nods. "I guess I will see you later" I say as I open the door. "Wait... Are you um going to the um bonfire tonight" he asks kinda nervously. "Yeah, Stefan's making me go" I tell him. "Good, maybe I'll see you there" he smiles. I open the door, "yeah maybe" is the last thing I say as I shut the door. I smile as I make my way up to my room.

Later that evening Stefan and I arrive at the falls for the back to school bonfire. "Do you know where they're supposed to be?" I ask as I look around for Elena and Bonnie. I mostly see drunken teens around the place. "No, give me a sec" he tells me as he narrows his eyes to focus on his hearing. I keep looking around to see if Jeremy came. "There" Stefan says as he points to the patio were Elena and Bonnie is standing. "Cool" I say as I start to walk on over. Then a blond pops right in front of us ,"You made it" Caroline says directly to Stefan, honestly it feels like everyone ignores me when I'm with him. "Yeah" Stefan says, he trying to make his way by her without being rude. "Maybe you would want to come down to the falls and..." she was cut off by Stefan. "Look Caroline you seem very nice, but you and I are never going to happen "he walks around her and I follow, I look at him in shock, he was a little rude there."Can I comment?" I ask "Nope" he says simply. I laugh at him, that's when I see Jeremy leaning against a tree. "I'll see you at home" I tell Stefan I don't even wait for a reply as I make my way over to him. "Hey" I say as I tap him on his shoulder.

He looks at me and smiles, "Hey, you made it" he brings me into a one armed hug. His breath reeks of alcohol. "Your drunk" I laugh a little at his response, "Yes, yes I am" he says as he takes another sip of his beer. "You want some?" he asks. "No I don't drink and I don't ever plan to" I tell him simply. He shrugs and again takes a sip, "How many drinks have you had" I ask, "I don't know four" he tells me. I sigh, what is he only fifteen. "Come on let's go take a little walk" I tell him as I take the bottle and set it down on a nearby tree stump. He doesn't object, we start walking a little in the woods. I am very surprised of his balance and on how he can maneuver around all the tree roots, "By the looks of you it seems that you wouldn't be drunk, very coordinated" I say as I skip on ahead and face him. "I'm very coordinated I can even be a ballet like you" he says as he spins and trips on a root and falls on top of me.

I start laughing as he helps me up out of the dirt, "Ok maybe not a dancer" he says, "You think" I lightly punch him in the arm, "jeez your strong, for a little girl" he jokes, I smile thinking 'you have no idea'. We continue walking until we hear, "Tyler! No stop!" Vickie yells, Jeremy runs over and pulls the boy Tyler off her. "You know what Gilbert you're starting to get on my nerves" he tells him obviously irritated. "Just leave him alone" I say as I step in between them. "See Gilbert you already got yourself a girlfriend, so leave mine alone" Tyler tells Jeremy. "Tyler, just go" Vickie finally says, and Tyler listens and leaves. "You ok?" Jeremy asks her. "Oh why would you care, you already got this girl following you around" she says snotty. "No she's just a friend, and you don't see me throwing myself at you" Jeremy says confidently. "He is just drunk" Vickie says in defense. "So am I but I'm here still not throwing myself at you like an idiot" he replies back. I nod in agreement. "Are you just drunk so you can get to know me" She says like a brat which she is. And with that she walks away from us. "Jeremy?" I say as I put a hand on his shoulder, "Just stop! You are always ruining every chance I have with her" he yells as he swipes my arm away. He angrily walks away in frustration, and I'm left standing there like an idiot.

I'm standing on a wooden bridge which is covered with pretty lanterns. I watch as my tears fall in the water and make the tiniest of splash. I don't even know why I'm crying I barely even know him and still he broke my heart, at least I think this is how it feels I never really had a crush on a boy before. I stare down at the water looking at my reflection, that's when I feel the pressure in my veins under my eyes build up, I look down at the water and see the dark veins under my eyes and the bloodshot eyes which aren't mine and they never will be staring back at me. Then my fangs appear in my mouth, I take a deep breath to relax then I smell the air, the sweet smell of human blood, and by the looks of it there is a lot. I then hear Elena yell, "Somebody HELP!" I head toward the crowd, in the middle lies Vickie with Jeremy, Elena and Matt hovering over her.

I take a look at her neck and I tell right away that it is a bite wound. A vampire bite wound. My mind goes right toward Stefan; I thought he had this under control. I then feel someone tug my arm, I turn and see Stefan, and we have to go his face expression tells me. Before we leave I turn my head to see Vickie again and before we disappear Matt's eyes meet mine. "Stefan!" I call put to my brother all the way home and he still won't answer me. When we make our way back toward the boarding house I follow Stefan as he bursts through the door. "Zach someone was attacked tonight and it wasn't us" Stefan tells him before he disappears toward his room. "Aunt Alexandra what happened?" he asked. I look at him, "Some girl has a bite mark in her neck, and I could tell it was one of our kind, she still alive though" I tell him as sit down next to him. "Do you know any others that might be in town or have any reason to attack that girl?" Zach asks me. "No one I know would be that clumsily to leave her alive without compelling her and in a crowd of people, only if someone is trying to send a message" I tell him. He sighs, and pours him and me a cup of coffee. "Thank you" I gratefully say after a long night. We're silent for a while until we both hear Stefan scream, "ENOUGH" and then a window shattering. "What was that" Zach asks me. I don't know" I say and rush out toward the front of the house. What I see makes me want to throw up; I feel my stomach drop as he turns toward me. I see a man in a leather jacket and raven black hair drop a stake that he pulled out of Stefan's stomach, face me and smile, "Alex!" he says and makes his way across the yard toward me. I feel the tears already streaming down my face as I whisper, "Damon".


	5. The Night of The Comet Part 1

The Night of The Comet Part 1

"Damon" I whisper as he approaches me, "Oh no need to cry sister, i have tears of joy as well"He tells me as he used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear that was under my eye, just like he did when I was little. I don't move I'm frozen there. That's when the front lights turn on, "Ah, must of woken Zach up." he says as he makes his way in side, "Don't worry we have a lot of and as Stefan's arms catch me, he pullscatching up to do" he tells me before he's in the door. I feel my knees break out under neath me, me in a hug as i let the tears start to flow. "Why is he here?" I ask Stefan between sobs. "I don't know, but i will" he says and continues to stroke my hair as a drench his shirt in my tears.

He eventually brings me in the house and I run straight to my room, I turn and lock my door, knowing nothing is going to stop him to get through I sigh, then I thought reaches my head he must be the one that bit Vickie, knowing him he is here for a reason he's not an idiot to leave a body behind. I think on this before I fall asleep, problem is though I never fell asleep once in the night. I'm starring at the beams in the ceiling when my alarm clock goes off, I groan and roll off the bed landing in all my sheets. I go off to a shower and sit in there for awhile until I know I got to get to school. I go to my closet and pull out. A white sundress, a leather jacket, and some ankle boots. Before I leave my room I go over to my dresser to grab a book, but instead I find the necklace Damon gave me for my fifth teeth birthday, I hold it in the palm of my hand and stare at it.

XXXXXXxX

I make my way outside into the garden like I normally do every morning to sketch out an image. I make my way to my favorite bench under a large oak tree, there on the stone bench is a pouch. I walk over to it, it's navy blue like the union soldiers uniforms and has a golden rope tied around to seal it. As I pick it up I feel it has a little wait to it, I pull open the string and pull out a green gem on a slicker chain. A smile appears on my face, I look around looking for a note but there is not one, instead I hear a familiar voice, "Beautiful isn't it, picked it up outside of Atlanta just for you" I look up and see Damon emerging from behind the oak tree. Before I have time to think my legs are moving and I throw my arms around his neck and give him a hug, which I think choked him a little. " Surprised to see me?" He asks, I nod my head, "What are you doing here?" I ask him. "I took your advise and I couldn't miss your birthday, couldn't i?" he tells me,he takes the necklace out of my hand and asks,"Shall I?" I nod and move my hair so he could put the necklace on me. He looks up at me, "Now to Stefan and Father?" he asks. "Yes, and thank you for finally taking my advice" I tell him, he laughs and takes my hand and we go back to the house to look for Stefan and my Father.

XXXXXXxX

I see the green gem in my hand, I don't bother to put it on beacuse it will tell Damon that I missed him and forgive him, Instead I shove it in my bag to know I still have it with me through out the day. I go down stairs and see Damon standing at the bottom with a paper bag, I don't say anything, my face expression tells him everything, "Oh this, I just thought that I should make my little sister lunch" He gives me his signature smirk as he hands me the bag, I takeit with caution. I open the the top and inside is a Mystic Falls Hospital blood bag and an apple. I toss the bag back to him and head toward the kitchen, He follows me of course, "Oh come on it was just a joke, don't you crave just a little?" he asks me.

I shake my head and grab my water bottle Stefan has left for me. "Can you still allow me to take you to school?" I look at the clock and see I have literally have five minets to get to school. I guess I'll have to run, I smell the contents of the bottle to make sure Damon didnt put anything in it. thankfully he didn't, I take a big gulp and head out the door. I go jog over to the edge of the woods and pick up speed, as I go though the woods it feels like i took one large leap to the edge of the school parking lot, I look at my phone as i make my way to my locker in the school, 6:56. I sigh relieved and go to my locker to grab my history binder and put my "water" bottle away. I walk in just before class is about to start I turn to the let to get my pens out of my bag and notice that Jeremy isn't here, I wonder if he's skipping school because of Vickie.

Later that day I'm sitting at a table outside and and drawing the oak tree I used to draw at when I was little. But it was cut down to build a bridge somewhere. I use the stroke of the pencil to create the texture of bark, little section by little, each stroke of the pencil goes up not back down. I draw the tree going up so it grows until it's old. I sigh thinking that I'll never be like the tree, I'll never age or grow old. I look up around me at all the other students, they'll all go off to college, find love, get married, have children, grow old and die. They get to be normal, and I am a demon no one wants to be around.

I glance to my left to see Jeremy bursting through a side door, he quickly glances my way but then turns back to his main goal he seems to be heading toward Tyler, Uh-Oh. I narrow my hearing on there conversation. "Yo, Tyler, I was just wanted see how Vickie is? since you guys are so close and everything." He goes up to Tyler. "Shes doing fine, Gilbert" he literally says with no emotion, it makes me sick that he doesn't even care she's in the hospital. "Oh really I was just wondering if you have visited her, you know what room number she is" he says right up in his face, Tyler doesn't respond, indicating that Jeremy has won this battle. Jeremy smirks and starts to walk away.

I put my sketch pad and pencils in my bag and jog over to him. "You know pretty brave and stupid that you confronted Tyler like that" he looks at me and smiles, "Yeah we'll I am stupid like that" I laugh. "I do agree with you though" I tell him. He looks at me, "And what would that be" he asks as he nudges me. I let out a giggle, "That Tyler doesn't deserve Vickie" When I said that it looks like his broke up into a million smiley faces. He stops me and hugs me, I'm taken back from this action. "Thank you, I know I should be the one with her." he says as he releases me, "I didn't say that you deserve her either, I just think your better than her" I say simply, he seems to be hurt but shrugs it off. "Hey wanna go to the grill." he asks as if trying to change the conversation. "I don't know, I think I'd rather go home and write my English essay and drown my self in books" I tell him and start walking in the opposite direction. I hear him jog on over to me, "Your kidding right?" he laughs. "No I wasn't" I say and continue walking. After a couple seconds I turn around and look at him staring at me in disbelief, "Are coming?" I call to him. He shakes his head and runs over to me. "You really are a good liar" he laughs and we continue walking into town.

As we walk into the Grill he leads me into a both and I set my bag down, "So what is so fun about this place?" I ask him. "It's really the only hang out in Mystic Falls" he tells me, "I doubt that, I'm sure there are other places but not in town" I tell him, listing a few in my head. "Well there ate founders party every other week" he laughs. "They sill do those?" I ask curiously. "Yeah, shouldn't you know your part of the founding families" he tells me, "Yeah, yeah I haven't been here since I was four." I lie, more like four hundred years. "Oh" is all he says, until he speaks up again, "Wanna play pool?" "Sure, but let me just say...I suck" he laughs, "I believe that is another lie and your going to beat me to a pulp." I laugh, "Let's see" I tell him and leave to go set up a rack. By the end of the game I hit four balls off the table, hit others with the side of my stick and I also knock in all of Jeremy's in to the pockets. "Wow I guess you were telling the truth" he laughs as he sinks the 8 ball in. I laugh, "I guess that's a gift" I say and out my stick back in its holder thing. Than a buzzer goes off and he looks at his phone, "Um hey I have to... um... Go." he says and runs out of the Grill. "Um, okay" I call out to him noting he won't be able to hear me.

It probably has something to do with Vickie, but some how it bothers me and I don't know why. As I walk up the yard to the boarding house I notice a black jeep sitting in the drive way. As I open the door I see Elena talking to Damon in the living room, I walk in, "Katherine?" Elena asks confused. "Damon don't" I warn him, they both turn Elena startled and Damon amused by my threat. "Nonsense, o think she has the right to know" he tells me, "Keep her out of this, if Stefan wants her to know he will tell her" I tell him. "If you don't recall it was my business too" he smirks. "Your saying all this like every relationship is doomed to end" Elena says, "Well maybe it is" Damon says looking at her, and with out breaking her gaze, "Hello Stefan" I turn to see Stefan standing at the end of the room. He doesn't look happy at the scene laying out in front of him, "Hello Elena, I wasn't expecting you" Stefan says walking forward. "I know I should of called but I- " she said apologizing until Damon cut her of, "Oh no need your welcome anytime, isn't she Stefan?" Damon asks.

Stefan just stares, "You know what I should brake out the old photo album or family movies, but I have to warn you Stefan wasn't always a looker." he tells Elena, I hide a smile knowing that Stefan wasn't that handsome as a child. "Thank you for stoping by Elena, it was nice to see you" Stefan says but doesn't look at her, he says it with no emotion I just know its because of Damon. "Yeah your right I should go" She says, "I'll walk you out" I finally speak up, my brothers nod and I follow Elena as Damon says one more thing before she leaves, "Good bye Elena it was nice meeting you" she gives a polite nod and we walk out of the door. "I didn't know you guys had another brother." she says, "Well its along story, I'm sure Stefan will tell you since you just met Damon, but they haven't been on friendly terms for, let's just say a while." I tell her. "Oh I was pretty sure Stefan didn't want to see me" She tells me, "No, no, no. My brother is heads over heels for you, you are literally all he talks about" I give her a reassuring smile. "He talks about me" she asks surprised. " Yeah he have me and Zach the whole story of that night you spent together after the bonfire" I say. She laughs, "Hey do you want to hang out with Bonnie and I at the bonfire tomorrow night?" she asks politely. "Your not just doing this to get on good terms with Stefan are you?" I ask jokingly, "No I promise it'll be fun" Kane gives me the reassuring smile now. I smile and nod my head, "Sure sounds like fun" .


	6. The Night of The Comet Part 2

The Night of The Comet Part 2

Tonight a comet will be passing through the earths atmosphere for all eyes to see. Right now I'm headings toward the Gilbert house to meet Elena and Bonnie. I'm really excited because I haven't had a best friend since 1864 and that didn't last long. I'm wondering if Jeremy will be home at all we haven't really talked in awhile since he left me standing in the Grill. I'm walking on the Gilbert's front porch, wondering if I should be here at all if I should be at home with Stefan helping out with Damon. To late, I've already put my hand on the door. I wait maybe 5 seconds until the door swings open and a woman in her her mid twenties stands there. She doesn't seem surprised to see me, "Hi, you must be Alexandra" she says as she offers me her hand. "Oh please call me Alex" I tell her, I remember Jeremy telling me that the live with their Aunt. "Elena told me about you, your Stefan's sister?" she asks. "Yep he's one of my older brothers" I tell her. "Oh Elena didn't tell me you had another brother" she says. "Oh he's not one to talk about" I say, I'm so dumb that I would even mention Damon. "Why don't you come in" she says noticing the silence after the talk about my brother. I smile at her and thank her, I can almost feel the force drifting away from me from the door way. Now I'm always welcome to come into this house hold. "Let me get Elena and Bonnie" she says and disappears up the stairs. I stand there and pace around in a little circle until I hear the breathing of some one at me neck. I turn around and I'm face to faced with Jeremy. "What are you doing here?" he asks, "Oh I'm hanging out with Elena tonight" I tell him, I'm not looking him in the eye because he ran off on me again. He seems to notice, "Oh what am I going to get another silent treatment" Jeremy jokes. "Nah I feel like talking today, I'm just making the conversation short because your going to run out any minute".i say sarcastically and look at the wall clock in the other room. "Hey sorry, just Vickie just called me and I wanted to make sure she's ok" he says in his defense. "How can I trust you again" I say. "How about I hang out with you tonight" he suggests. I think it about for a second then Elena and Bonnie come down the stairs. "Alex your here! Ready to go?" Elena asks. I nod my head she smiles I start to follow them out the door than I turn to Jeremy, "Now I'm running out on you" I smirk at him. He just grins and laughs, "You'll be back they always are" he calls out. "Who's they" I say. He doesn't reply and I just laugh at him.

When we get to the town square we run into Mrs. Lockwood the Mayors wife, Elena told me that we Mrs Lockwood wanted us to hand out pamphlets to give random scientific facts about the comet that's will be passing through tonight. "Night of the Comet! Would you like a pamphlet?" Bonnie asks a random group of people that walked by us. I haven't been asking people and just been shoving the paper in their faces as we walk by them not paying attention if they nodded their heads or pushed me away. "Hey still hasn't called?" Bonnie asks Elena who has been very silent in the last couple of minutes. "Or text, then I realized we never exchanged that information" she speaks up. "Elena don't worry Stefan is Stefan. He's just worried about Damon, because he's... Let me say Damon, i don't really know how to describe him". I lead off in my own words. They look at me as if they have forgotten I was there. "Did I say something?" I asked as i turn to face them. "No you just haven't said anything since we left the house" Elena says. "We'll, that's me I daze off into my own little worlds sometimes, you'll get used to it" I inform them "We'll I'm all out off flyers, shall we head to the grill?" I skip off ahead of them but I'm still very close in there hearing range. "She's very..." Bonnie begins but Elena finishes for her, "Yeah" they laugh and start to follow. I'll take that as a compliment for now. When I walk into the grill I spot a certain Gilbert in the corner. I make my way over to him but stop as I see Vickie approach him.

I decide to listen to there conversation, "Vickie? What are you doing here?" Jeremy's voice is full of concern. Vickie sighs, "Fighting with Robert about my schedule. You'd think getting mauled by a wild animal would earn you an extra sick day" She puts her hand on her neck and groans, I roll my eyes knowing she's faking for attention. But Jeremy doesn't seem to buy it. "I hurt." She says like a little girl who fell down and scrapped her knee, 'oh shut up' I think to myself no one believes that, we'll maybe one person. "Didn't they give you any medication?" Again his voice is full of concern, Vickie smirks, "Only the kid stuff" Oh how I wish I could still throw up. "Here" Jeremy says as he pulls out a bottle, "Take two an hour" she doesn't listen before she shoves the whole contents of the bottle down her mouth. I could honestly tell Jeremy was telling her to take them for her neck, but she wanted them for something else. He laughs, but he forced it. I trip into a table as some idiot bumps into me, without even saying he's sorry. I let out a huff as I watch the idiot walk over to Vickie and Jeremy, I don't get to finish there conversation as I see Elena and Bonnie entering the grill. I look back at them one more time and I see Jeremy as he sends me a hurt. I feel bad for him she is so taking an advantage of him. "Hey" I say as I greet them I put on a cheerful voice although it won't last very long. "Hi, wow you skip pretty fast" Bonnie says, "We'll I guess I was off to see the wizard. Shall we sit" I take off again and skip to an open table.

I can still hear them laugh as they follow. As I get to know Elena and Bonnie they seem like they can be amazing friends. They are into the same things as I am they only difference is I enjoy soccer much better than cheerleading. All our fun soon ended as I dropped my phone off the table, by accident of course. And as Bonnie picks it up and hands it back to me our fingers touch and her her eyes go big, I know this has something to do with her being a witch because she is a Benett of course. "What happened to you?" She asks worried and In a trance sort of way. I stare at her confused on what she saw. "Oh my god that was so rude, I'm sorry. Would you excuse me?" She gets up and heads to the bathroom, I get up to follow but Elena stops me. "Wait here,I'll talk to her" I nod and Elena leaves the table and I'm all alone. I'm curious on what she saw, I have a feeling she saw the other side of me. I throw that away when I notice the idiot standing in front of me. "Uh sorry about earlier" he says. I look at him. "Are you going to apologies to on how rude you were during the back to school thingy at the falls?" It was meant to be sarcastic but failed as I got lost in my own words. We both laugh. "Yeah, can I sit?" He asks and gestures to Elena's empty chair. I about to say yes, when Elena comes back with a much better looking Bonnie, but she won't make eye contact with. "Hey, we're about to go out and see the comet, wanna come?" Elena asks the idiot and I. We nod. We're gathering stuff when the idiot tells me his name, "I'm Tyler by the way" "Alexandra, but you can call me Alex" I tell him he smiles then turns to leave behind him I see Jeremy starving at us. "Hey guys I think I'll meet you out there." I call to them. "Ok will save you a candle" Elena calls back, I give them a thumbs up and head towards Jeremy who's sitting at a table in the corner. I skip up there and pull out a stool. "You know I feel pretty bad for running off on you earlier" I say.

His gaze meets my brown eyes, my real eyes. "What now your on his side" he asks, "No, I'm on no ones side and I believe that idiot doesn't know how to talk to anyone but pretty girls" I smile at him. He lets out a small chuckle, "Did you just call your self pretty?" I do a funny hair thingy and flip my hair over my shoulder, "Why yes I did" I joke and we both laugh. "So what are you doing here alone in the gloomy corner" I put on a gloomy face for the last part. "Oh I was supposed to meet Vickie" I roll my eyes as he looks around the room. "You want to go watch the comet?" I suggest. "I thought you were running out on me?" He jokes. I shrug my shoulders and hold out my hand. "Come on it will be fun." I say. He stares at my hand not sure to take and smiles t me and shakes his head. "Please" I whine. "Fine" he surrenders and I take his hand and drag him out of the grill. I skip out and he stumbles after me, I smile at this. "What the hell? How strong are you?" He asks surprised, I must of pulled on his arm more than I wanted too. "I grew up with two older brothers" jI shrug hoping he doesn't notice I'm lying. Well part of it is true. "I'll trade you" he suggests. "You wouldn't want my brothers." I laugh. "We'll why's that?" He stops in front of me, "There's a lot you need to know". I sigh. I look up at the sky and a a white streak flying across the night sky. "It's beautiful" I say, I glance to my left to see Jeremy looking at me smiling. I'm glad I could get hi mind off Vickie. We stare at the sky for a little while until Jeremy speaks up again. "I'm kinda of hungry want to get something to eat. I nod my head and we head back towards the grill. When we get inside Jeremy tells me, "He I'll be right back" "Ok then." I smile as he turns and heads farther in the grill. I spot Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Caroline and the idiot sitting over at a nearby table, I walk over and pull out a chair, "Hello" I say and I get I whole load of replays back, "Where were you? We tried to find you." Said Elena. "Oh I just caught up with someone" I smile, I wouldn't tell her that I went out with her brother it just doesn't seem right when she's all chummy with Stefan.

And all to soon Jeremy comes over, "Hey has anyone seen Vickie?" He asks panicked. "Your the stalker you tell us" Tyler snorts. I love Jeremy but I have to admit he kinda of is. "I can't find her" he looks around worried. "She probably found someone else to party with" the idiot Tyler snorts again, I noticed no one else was speaking up, Beacuse this fight was just between Tyler and Jeremy. Tyler continues, " Sorry pill pusher I guess you've been replaced" This seems to gather Elena's attention, "What's with pill pusher, Jeremy what does he mean by that?" She asks concerned. Jeremy doesn't answer, Tyler sees this as an opportunity, "Ask him." Elena sits up straighter, "Are you dealing?" Shrug almost looks like she's about to explode! "Do you really want to do this" Jer asks. "She's never going to go for you" Tyler seems like he can't shut his mouth today. Jeremy smirks, uh- oh! "She all ready did, over and over again" everyone's silent. My heart sinks, he lost something to a drug dealing chic who cheats on him every other second, Hell he's fifteen and already lost it and I'm over a hundred and forty years old and I haven't even gotten close. not that I would want to. Finally Caroline speaks up, "Vickie Donavan slept with you?" She laughs. "There's no way" Tyler blurts out defensively. "And I didn't even have to force her into it" Jeremy brags. I couldn't take it I got up from the table knowing it was going to ask questions later. I left the grill knowing eyes are on the back of me.

I make my way outside and find Stefan staring at the fountain, I go and stand next to him. "Why are you so glum" I ask "Do you really want the answer" he asks. "Of course I do, I'm your sister not Damon who came from Hell sent to torture you" I laugh slightly noticing he was on ease. He smiles but it soon vanishes, we start to walk through the town square. "I think you already know" he tells me. And I do know it has something to do with Elena, she seems like she is pushing him away but not really, I know not to ask for more or he will be Mr. Grumpy for a week. We're stopped by Matt who looks like he is in a rush, "Hey have you guys seen my sister?" He comes up to us and asks. "No sorry" Stefan says he realizes something is going on though, "I'll keep an eye out for her Matt" I tell him, he smiles lightly and I return before he focuses all his attention on Stefan, "Hey, I saw you at the hospital yesterday" Matt tells Stefan, this brings all my focus on Stefan, what was he doing there. A hospital is not the best place to be. If your a vampire, especially if that vampire is Stefan. He could of lost control in front of everyone. Good thing is Zach hasn't pounded any murder cases in our faces...yet. "Did you?" Stefan walks up to Matt with hands in his pockets in a little old styled walk, I know I should be angry at Stefan but I can't help sneak a smile that Matt nor Stefan noticed. "What we're you doing there?" Matt asks but got a little all up in is face while he did that. "Visiting" Stefan says is simply "Visiting?" Matt looks at me knowing ill be honest, sorry Matt, "Yeah he was visiting" I hesitate before I say but looks like Stefan only noticed it. "You know Elena and I" wow he brings that up out of know where. " have known each other for a long time, we may not be together anymore, but I will always be there for her" he tells Stefan. And he nods. "NO PLEASE NO!" I here a blurred scream in the distance and I grab Stefan's arm, "Stefan we need to go, my head is still pounding" I lie and he gives me a look saying I here it too. "Is that why you stormed out of the Grill? I thought it was because..." he doesn't have time to finish before I cut him off, "Stefan we really need to go" I say again but this time in a rush.

We leave Matt standing there and we run off to a nearby building as we see Damon dangling Vickie off the edge, I do think that Vickie needs to be taken down but she doesn't deserve to die. We rush up there in a run faster than anything on the planet, we meet Damon's cold blue eyes and he smiles like he is enjoying his night out. He is sick, really sick. "Not bad. Have you guys been eating bunnies?" He smiles and lets go of Vickie's arm but catches it again and pushes her closer to the edge. "Let her go" I say and step closer but he pushes her again closer. "Really? Ok then" How does he enjoy this as he is so close to letting her we all scream no except the devil himself. "No, no, no, no" Stefan says to Damon.

I cover my mouth to mute a scream, I would go and grab her from Damon but he's stronger than I am. "No relax, I got you" he whispers to Vickie to calm her down. He shoves her down on the ground to our feet I go next to her to make sure she's ok. I still have humanity even if I think she's a brat I still want to make sure she's ok, no one needs to die tonight. "What's happening she?" She cries. "It's ok, I won't let him hurt you." I tell her as she looks up at my brothers. "I don't need her dead. But..." He starts, I get back up on my feet and look at him prepared for the worse. "You might" he finishes, I look at Stefan and he has the same confused frightened look on his face. "What attacked you the other night?" Damon asks Vickie. She looks at him with tears in her eyes, "I don't know an animal" that's when it hits me Stefan went to the hospital to compell Vickie into thinking it was an animal that attacked her not Damon. After saving him, this is how he repays us. "Wrong! Think again" Damon asks her again. "Damon, No! Don't do this" Stefan's compulsion won't last very long. "Think about it. Think really hard" he tells her like he is talking to a child.

Vickie remembers as she sits straighter. "Vampire." And she looks directly at Damon when she says it. "And who this to you?" He asks. "You did!" She screams, "Wrong" Damon says and pulls her up on her feet. He is not doing this, he can't be. He wouldn't. Who a, I kidding he is. "Damon you don't want to do this" I warn him but he ignores me. He pulls Vickie's face toward him and looks directly into her eyes. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you" He compels her. "No!" Stefan and I shout simultaneously. It's too late. "Stefan Salvatore did this to me" she repeats back into the trance. "He's a vampire. A viscous murderous monster." He finishes. What has he done. "Please Damon! Please don't do this." Stefan begs, but we both no it's no use. Hey it's worth a try. "If you couldn't fix it before. I don't know what your going to do now" Damon smirks and rips Vickie's bandages off her neck revealing her bleeding wound. The veins under Stefan and my eyes start to build up with pressure and my other eyes take my deep brown ones. I count to ten and look away, and I'm in control, but Stefan on the other hand...Damon shoves a weeping Vickie into Stefan's arms only making this situation worse. "Your choice of lifestyle" Damon tells us and tosses Vickie's bandage at me. I take a step back and he smirks. "A couple of vampire parlor tricks. It's nothing compared to the real thing" he's taunting Stefan knowing it doesn't work on me. "Human blood gives you the power" Damon raises his voice over a weeping Vickie who I feel so bad for knowing I can do nothing. "That you need" he finishes.

Stefan pushes Vickie on the ground and I go over and help Vickie stand up, she puts all her weight on me and know I'm her support. "You have two choices... You could feed and make her forget or you could let run through the town square screaming vampire" Damon tells a panting Stefan. "This is what this Apis about, you want to expose me" Stefan breathes while he tries to catch his breath. I still have no complete idea on what to do. "No!" Damon whines, "I want you to remember who you truly are" "So what that i'll feed, so I'll kill and remember what it's like to be brothers" Stefan yells back to Damon. Damon stays silent, "you know what let her go, let her run screaming that I'm a vampire" he spats back. "Let them chain me up and drive a stake through my heart" Stefan smirks and he has won this battle I stand by him. "At least I'll be free of you" he finishes. Damon looks at him then at me and starts laughing, he pulls Vickie roughly up and whispers something into her ear and puts her back on the ground. she seems to be calming down, she looks up at all of us. "What happens? Where am I?" She asks, and feels her neck, "Ow" she says, let me guess she'll run off to Jeremy asking for more pills. "Are you okay?" Stefan asks. "I took some pills man" she laughs and walks through the door to take her down through the random building were all on top of.

I'm disgusted in him, I have no words at all. I snort at him and leave. I decide to head toward the grill, it seems to be pretty empty, and I noticed its starting to get a little late. I go over to the table to I previously at before to grab my bag that I left there, I cross my fingers hoping its still there. I get there and it's gone. What!? Ugh, I go over and look at some nearby tables. I look at a booth close to the bar and feel a quick tap on my shoulder, I turn around and see that Jeremy has it. I don't look at him I just take it and nod my thanks. "Are you feeling okay I saw you rush out earlier..." He starts finish but I cut him off, ha didn't I know it that everyone would be asking questions. "Yeah headache" I say shortly. We stand there in an awkward silence. "So did you find Vickie?" I ask already knowing the answer. "Uh no, I have literally no..." He slows down a bit and he looks aver my shoulder I turn to see at what, I see her smiling and leaning against the wall. I see Jeremy smile and he is immediately starting to head over to her but stops short as the idiot Tyler walks up to her and they have a little party with there mounts, I have so many words to describe Vickie but this has no words. Especially after I heard Jeremy's story's of them earlier. I look at his face, it's broken and I notice the tears forming in his eyes. I know he is upset right know and I would never tell him this but he does look adorable. Anyways his face wants to make me cry. I pull him into a hug and he stays silent and doesn't cry. I whisper, "She has no idea on what she is missing " we pull apart and I smile.


	7. Friday Night Bites Part 1

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. School has been hectic. With a Portfolio, regents, and finals to prepare for! But it's SUMMER! Tons of free time which means more writing! Enjoy!**

** Friday Night Bites Part One**

1864…..

I see the warmth of the sun radiating through the drapes that are over the windows. Today is a day that I regretted before it came. Today is the Founders Ball. It will be filled with a tight coarsest and Emily, Katherine's hand-maid, pulling a brush through my wild curly hair. My father or one of my brothers will be escorting me to the ball this evening. Father doesn't trust any gentlemen in the town to even walk me home from education lessons. I have no idea what brother of mine will be escorting me tonight; I believe it will be the one that Miss Pierce doesn't want. I have many un lady like words that father would disapprove of when I describe her. She always seems to be taunting Damon and Stefan. Playing these different types of…mind games. A knock on my door releases me from my distraught thoughts. "Excuse me Miss Salvatore? Are you ready to begin?" The voice of Emily is light from the other side of the door. I pull myself out of my prison of sheets and blankets and walk over to the door to welcome Emily in. I smooth down my night gown as I lead her into my room. "Of course. Let's get this over with"

XXXXxX

My eyes open wide to see the sun rays letting them self into my bedroom through my open window. But today is not a day that I am regretting before it even begins. I have a study session with Jeremy today after school. I like to think of it as a study date though. I can't wait to see him today; we had an exciting night after Vickie stood him up. We talked until the closing of the grill and we were shooed out. We continued to hang out at Jeremy's house and we'd ended up watching Titanic. We made through half the movie before Jeremy fell asleep. I watched him sleep for a while maybe longer than I thought. He looked so peaceful; it seemed he had a perfect life in his dreams. But I also have my first art class of the semester today, which will be exciting. I pull myself out of the comfort of my bed and scoop up all the blankets and toss them back on the bed.

I skip over to my bathroom to get ready but end up tripping over a pair of legs but I catch my balance to see Damon sitting at my desk with my sketchbook in his hands. "You know what I find interesting is that you have old parchments shoved in here." He smirks. "Also I have to say, this boy that you have many sketches of looks awfully familiar. Maybe a certain Gilbert…" My brother doesn't have time to finish before I grab a pair of scissors and whip them at him not aiming in any pacific place. It ends up hitting him in the shoulder. He doesn't even flinch and just smiles and pulls them out. I yank my sketchbook from his grip as a few stray papers fall to the floor, but I'll pick them up later. "Stay away from him" I spat at him and storm my way into the bathroom slamming the door behind me. Damon just knows how to ruin someone's day even before it begins. I slide down the door and open to a sketch of Jeremy. I swear if Damon doesn't stay away from him I will personally rip his head off and burn him. I watch a stray tear land on Jeremy's left eye. After being in the bathroom for an hour, I stood there getting ready every other minute. I run out of my room grabbing random items and shoving them into my back pack. Stefan waits impatiently at the bottom of the stairs. He hands me my water bottle as I shove pass him .i grab it and head to the door. "Let's go" I mutter. I'm half way across the lawn when he catches up. "Morning to you too Miss Grumpy Pants" he laughs. "I'm not in the mood of laughter" I sigh. "One word…" he begins. "Damon" He says his name but I whisper it. He stops me and puts his hands on my shoulders and makes me look him in the eye. "You can't compel me" I remind him, I know he wants to grin but he keeps his stern face. "There is one word to describe Damon…" I cut him off. "Satan" he actually laughs and he walks ahead of me. "I was going to say jackass." I smile and wrap my arm around his shoulder and we walk to school as brother and sister.

We make our way to school and we hang out on the lawn at a table laughing until we see Elena and Bonnie and we make our way over to them. When we get there Bonnie gives us a weird look. It was the look she gave me when she had a witchy moment. "Good morning Elena, Good morning Bonnie" Stefan greets them as we stride over to them. "Um I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone, so I'll catch you guys later" Bonnie makes up an excuse to leave but she doesn't look at Stefan nor I when she says that. When she leaves she gives Elena a weak smile. "Bye'; I Say but she doesn't look at me our returns a saying. "Bonnie Wait…" Elena calls after her but we all watch her ignore her as she leaves. Stefan looks at Elena, "She doesn't like me very much?" Stefan asks. _Or me._ "She doesn't even know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does she will love you." Elena reassures us as we walk toward the school across the green lawn. I use my vampire senses to look for Jeremy but I end up locating the idiot and Matt. "Look there's Elena and her new boyfriend, tagged along with Jeremy's stalker friend." Tyler says. What I am not the stalker in the Salvatore family. If any one should be called a stalker it should be Stefan for stalking Elena all summer. He continues, "Walking, Walking" I look at Matt and notice he is getting tensed up as he throws a football at Tyler. "Right into the sunset" Tyler says.

What the Hell is his problem; he enjoys making people feel terrible. No wonder he's into Vickie, they have the same thing in common. "You're a dick" Matt tells him off. But the idiot is not finished. "While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls" he smirks. What idiot doesn't know what a gnome is? "Gnomes" Matt tells him. _Thank you._ I turn as Elena grabs my arm and turns me around, "Here's what were going to do. Are you two free tonight?" Elena asks. Stefan nods his head. Elena turns her head to look at me. "I'm just going to the library with your brother to finish a history report but I should be done before five." I tell her and shrug my shoulders. Her mouth is hung open. "Wow you are a miracle worker to get my brother to do homework, anyways perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00." She informs us. "You, Alex, Bonnie and I. And she'll get to see what a great guy you are, and what an amazing girl Alex is. You guys will spend some quality time together mission accomplished. " She smiles at us. I all the sudden hear the sound of a ball spinning through the air toward us. I turn my head just in time to see Stefan turn and catch it at the last second. He smiles at Tyler and threw the ball back at him. When he caught it the pressure nearly knocked him over. Elena turns and gives Stefan an impressed smile. I pat my brother on my back and walk to my first period class.

The bell rings as I walk pass a bunch of stoners and notice Jeremy is there listening to his iPod shrugging Vickie off him. Good for him, I also notice he left is hair natural today. Not all spiked up, he looks pretty cute I sneak a smile and continue to Mr. Tanner's history class. I hurry in as the warning bell goes off and I scurry to my desk in the middle of the room and noting that Jeremy's will remain empty for the rest of the day. During class we get a lecture of the civil war. Already knowing the horrors of the war I decide to doodle in my note book. By the end of class I have a collection of cartoon flowers, scribble lines and smiley faces. "FYI class your history reports are due tomorrow. I expect everyone to be here so your each partner can receive full credit. Miss Salvatore I don't expect Mr. Gilbert to be showing up anytime soon" He gives me a little evil smile. As I walk pass his desk toward the door I tell him, "FYI Mr. Tanner Jeremy has a great conclusion prepared for you." I spat at him and leave the room. I don't ten to pay attention to the rest of the day because I'm just looking forward for my ninth period class, art.

Today we were given our first assignment, a simple sketch of a family member. I was thinking of drawing Stefan because he has always been there…well not always. I sneak through my personal sketchbook not the one we were given to in class and pull out a small parchment folded into a perfect square. As I unfold it reveals an image of a beautiful woman. My mother, it's hard to remember what she looks like because she passed when I was at the actual age of eleven years old. She died of asthma in the middle of winter. My father has never been the same after that, I never saw my mother's body after she died, it was all so quick. She seemed perfectly fine when she sang me asleep the night before. Instead of thinking my mother as dead I start to sketch her based of a sketch I did when I was a child so she can become alive again in the drawing. The door to the art room swings open to the last person I ever thought to walk into this room. Jeremy I don't know his middle name Gilbert. He goes over to the teacher and gives him a lame excuse but he buys it anyways. Maybe because Mr. Moose is so old he doesn't care anymore. I stop my drawing as the teacher hands him a sketch book and instructs him to sit at the desk in front of mine. I quickly avert my eyes and continue on drawing my mother. Every so often I glance to see what he's drawing knowing he probably won't be focusing on the assignment. I try to sneak a peek but his shoulder is blocking my view. He turns around and glances at me, but I turn my attention to my assignment. The bell rings and its finally the end of the day which means time to go to the library with Jeremy.

He's already out of the room but is waiting for me at the door. "Hey" he says flatly. I give a wide smile and offer him my arm. He sighs and smiles as I use my begging face which no one can resist, not even Damon. He takes my arm and we head toward the library. "I didn't know you could draw, I… uh took a look at the women you were drawing." He says. "Well you're the one that surprised me the most, you were the person I least expected to walk into that room.' I nudge him on the shoulder as we walk up the stairs to the library. He stares at me. 'I mean that in a good way." I quickly recover. "Well it's just the fine arts credit I'm required to take.' He shrugs. We make our way over to the computers as I log onto the one closest to the windows. I put my hand out as Jeremy hands me his thumb drive, "Thank you.' I say as I pop it into the computer. And on the monitor pops up our six and a half page essay, it was a complete success. "You know that 'art elective' you're taking is an advanced class" I tell him, knowing he doesn't want to tell me he can draw. "Must be a mistake in the scheduling." He tries to shrug it off but I will hold him to it. "Just so you know Tanner already informed me if you don't show up to class tomorrow he will fail both of us." I inform him as I get up to go to the printer and grab the report. "I'll think about it' he says it like he really doesn't care. "You better come it's the first major assignment for me of the school year. And in a new school I want to make I good impression." I complain. "I said I'll think about it." Jeremy says flatly. I give him a disapproving look.

We gather our materials at the computer desk we were at. "So do you want to go get something to eat at the grill?" Jeremy asks. I would so love to but It's getting late and I have to go over to his and Elena's house for dinner. "I would love to…but" he cuts me off. "But what?" "I promised your sister that I would have dinner with her, Bonnie and Stefan." I give him a weak smile. "So you can't hang out with me because you're going to my house to have dinner." He says confused. I laugh, "Exactly!" I laugh as we pass the grill. "I'll tell you what stop by my room later tonight so we can hang out. Promise?" he asks. "Promise." I hold out my pinky for pinkies swear. Jeremy looks at me like I'm a little girl but smiles and accepts. We go our separate ways as I turn I wave goodbye and Jeremy does the same. I quickly make my way through the town of Mystic Falls as I walk toward Jeremy and Elena's neighborhood to meet Stefan for dinner. I see him sitting on the front steps waiting for me. "Finally you're here." He says as he gets up and gives me a welcoming hug. "Well I had to rain check a date." I smile and Stefan gives me an odd look like I was insane. "What you actually thought I would never get a date in my life" I say surprised. He puts his hands up in defense as I knock on the door.

The first twenty minutes of dinner we all sat in an awkward silence. Stefan and I just played with our food most of the time. We can't eat too much human food doesn't react well with our selves. Elena finally speaks up, "So did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Stefan puts down the fork he wasn't using. "Well he let me on the team, so I must of done something right" Stefan says. Elena smiles glad for Stefan I smile as well because this is the first I heard Stefan playing football in decades. "Bonnie you should've seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball…" Elena was all excited to tell Bonnie about this until Bonnie said, "Yeah I heard." We then entered another awkward silence. Elena comes up with another ice breaker. "Bonnie why don't you tell Stefan and Alex about your family." She suggests. Bonnie puts down her drink. "Parents divorced, only child…" Bonnie lists things off until Elena buts in. "No about the witches." This gets Stefan and my attention. "Bonnie has a lineage of witches from Salem." Elena says. Bonnie actually looks at us and gives us a weak smile. "Elena don't. There not interested." Bonnie says. "Actually it sounds pretty interesting. I myself don't know much but I would like to learn a little." I say. Everything I just said is actually true. I tried to ask Emily to show me little spells but she always said there reserved for something. "Salem witches are heroic examples of independence." Stefan informs us but mostly he is speaking to Bonnie. She seems really happy by that statement. It seems like that made her entire day. I smile knowing she's happy. "Yeah they are." Bonnie says. The _ding dong _of the doorbell goes off and Elena gets up to go answer. We all get up to follow, we watch as Elena opens the door to reveal Caroline and Damon…he looks right at us and smirks. "We brought cake." Smiles Caroline.


End file.
